Le secret
by Cappucinette
Summary: Quand Harry ne se présente pas au dîner traditionnel de Noël chez les Weasley, Hermione part enquêter. Quand elle découvre le secret d'Harry, elle obtient un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je vous présente une traduction de MrBenzedrine, « The Secret », qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser publier son OS. Encore un grand merci à toi. Il vous est possible de retrouver la version originale anglaise en suivant ce lien : s/12285358/1/The-Secret. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture.

Résumé : Quand Harry ne se présente pas au dîner de Noël des Weasley, Hermione va enquêter. Quand elle découvre le secret d'Harry, elle obtient un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

* * *

Musique d'ambiance :

"Guillotine" par John Bellion

Hermione Granger est une fille intelligente. La sorcière la plus brillante de son âge, comme certains l'appellent. Elle préfère de loin ce surnom par rapport aux autres qu'on lui donne en chuchotant : « miss-je-sais-tout », « sainte ni touche » ou « la lèche cul des profs ». Elle ne s'excusera jamais d'être intelligente. Après tout, c'est son cerveau qui l'a sauvée, elle et ses amis, à maintes reprises.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que la veille de Noël, lorsque tous les Weasley se sont couchés après le souper de Noël, Hermione est restée debout pour regarder Ron arpenté le sol devant la cheminée, sachant que si elle ne le fait pas, elle n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

"Il n'est pas venu."

"Ron..."

"Il savait que c'était important pour maman", s'exclame Ron en serrant et en relâchant les poings, les yeux remplis de frustration. "Il a dit qu'il serait là, non ?" Il se tourne vers Hermione pour obtenir confirmation, et elle hoche la tête.

"Oui, Ron, il l'a fait. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle Harry n'est pas venu. Il ne l'aurait pas fait autrement."

"Comme quoi, Hermione ? Nous avons demandé à la Division des Aurors pour qu'il soit libre ce soir. Avec un préavis de trois mois ! Et pour quoi ? Pour qu'il nous pose un lapin ? Nous sommes sa famille, Mione ! La seule famille qu'il a."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ?" Hermione propose. "Il a sa tante et son oncle, non ? Et son cousin..."

"Qui l'ont traité comme de la merde toute sa vie ! Nah… il ne nous a pas ignorés pour eux."

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'avait fait, Ronald. Je dis simplement que nous ne sommes pas sa seule famille."

"Tu as vu à quoi ressemblait Gin avant son départ ? Elle avait le cœur brisé."

"Oui, eh bien, j'imagine que ça arrive après une mauvaise rupture..."

"Mais Harry a dit qu'il allait lui parler ce soir. Il lui donne de l'espoir, pour ensuite le piétiner."

"Harry n'est pas du genre à… à marcher... sur les espoirs de qui que ce soit, Ron. Il a dû se passer quelque chose." Elle prend son sac perlé à côté de ses pieds et se lève du canapé.

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Parler à Harry", dit-elle en hochant la tête.

"Bien." Ron arrête de faire les cent pas. "Je viens avec toi."

"Non !" crie soudainement Hermione, puis dit, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois-ci, "Je veux dire... tu es une tête brûlée, Ron. Je pense que tu ne ferais qu'empirer la situation. En plus, j'imagine que la dernière chose dont Harry a besoin en ce moment, c'est d'une foule."

"Depuis quand suis-je une foule ?" demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

"Juste… fais-moi confiance." Elle se penche et lui a picore la joue. "Je t'appelle bientôt."

"Oh allez, Mione. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser le téléphone. Chouette moi comme le ferait toute personne normale."

"Depuis quand avons-nous été particulièrement normaux ?" Hermione sourit en reculant vers la porte. "Embrasse Luna pour moi, veux-tu ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'elle te le renverra dans des crottes de Bowtruckle ou un truc du genre." Ron a roulé des yeux, bien qu'on peut y voir un peu d'amusement derrière ce geste. Il lui fait aurevoir de la main, et Hermione ferme la porte derrière elle, sortant dans l'air frais du soir. Alors qu'elle marche jusqu'au bord du périmètre, où elle peut bientôt transplaner. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la lune argentée qui plane sur les festivités du soir. Quelle belle nuit, se dit-elle. Et Harry est introuvable…

En soupirant, elle atteint le bord du champ à l'extérieur de la circonférence du Terrier et concentre tous ses efforts sur un endroit dans son esprit. L'instant d'après, elle est jetée dans un vortex en spirale et disparaît dans l'air nocturne.

* * *

Voilà, une petite mise en bouche avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

J'espère que ce début vous aura plus.

Bonne continuation :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, voilà la deuxième partie de la traduction de Mr Benzedrine.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, j'ai d'ailleurs pris en considération vos remarques et j'ai pris le temps de me relire et de faire quelques corrections.

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc_.

"Harry," appelle Hermione contre la porte du numéro douze square Grimmaurd. "Harry, si tu es là, laisse-moi entrer." Le silence était sa seule réponse. Avec un soupir, elle agite sa baguette et utilise le sortilège d'_alohomora_ pour ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci pousse un lourd gémissement quand elle bouge pour la laisser passer.

Après la guerre, Hermione et Ginny ont insisté pour donner au square Grimmaurd un coup de jeune, une sorte de relooking pour aider Harry à surmonter la perte de Sirius. La maison honore encore la famille Black dans une certaine mesure ; cependant, les peintures hargneuses et racistes avaient toutes été déplacées en haut des escaliers, et les objets plus sombres avaient tous été donnés au Ministère pour analyse. Une nouvelle couche de peinture a été appliquée sur les murs, ainsi que de nouvelles moulures, meubles et moquettes. On était bien loin de la maison moisie et sinistre qu'elle était autrefois. Mais en y pénétrant ce soir, Hermione eut quand même froid dans le dos lorsque la porte s'est refermée derrière elle.

"Harry, appelle-t-elle encore, enlevant son écharpe et l'accrochant sur le portemanteau à côté d'elle. "Harry James Potter !" Personne n'a répondu. En retirant son manteau et ses gants, Hermione va se réchauffer les mains devant la cheminée qui s'éteint lentement. Après l'avoir nourrie de bois, elle s'enfonce plus profondément dans les entrailles de l'ancien demeure Black, à la recherche de Kreattur, si celui-ci est présent ce soir. Il était dégouté quand Harry lui avait offert une casquette de baseball et l'avait libéré. Il avait insisté pour rester et travailler jusqu'à sa mort, mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne le permettrait pas sans un salaire et des nuits de congé. Kreattur, après avoir maudit Hermione et Ron (parce que c'était leur faute, non ?), a finalement cédé aux demandes de son ancien maître.

"Kreattur ?" elle prend le risque de crier pour attirer l'elfe boitillant. "Tu êtes là ?"

Comme auparavant, elle est saluée par le silence qui devient lentement un ami. Après tout, c'est la seule chose qu'elle rencontre.

Hermione soupire. "Exactement ce dont j'avais peur." Elle vérifie la cuisine en vain, puis le salon, la salle avec la tapisserie familiale, les salles de bains et même l'armoire sous l'escalier. Rien. Personne.

Il n'y a plus que deux directions à prendre. Montez l'escalier branlant ou descendez les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol. En haut, décide-t-elle, c'est mieux qu'en bas. Elle allume les bougies du hall et commence son ascension, en prenant soin de tenir la rampe au cas où elle serait surprise et glisserait.

La chambre d'Harry est étonnamment bien organisée. L'Auror, d'ordinaire négligent, garde maintenant ses vêtements bien pliés sur le dessus d'un coffre dans le coin de la pièce. Son lit est fait, et la cage de sa chouette est assez propre. Elle lève les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarque que la seule chose en désordre est les piles de livres éparpillés dans la pièce à différents endroits. Comme c'est étrange... elle s'approche de la pile la plus proche et prend le tome supérieur. C'était un vieux manuel de potions ; trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze pages, une corne à une page indique où il s'est arrêté de lire. Hermione souffle. Toutes ces années, et Harry n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la volonté d'utiliser un marque-page correct.

"C'est...", elle scanne de ses yeux la page, complètement fascinée. Certainement pas. Elle pose soigneusement le livre sur le lit et se dirige vers une autre pile, lisant chaque couverture avec soin. Les pièces ont commencé à se mettre en place comme les pièces d'un puzzle, quand soudain une voix rauque retentit à l'entrée de la porte.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?"

"Harry !" Hermione sursaute à la vue de l'Auror sur le seuil de la porte, elle ne l'a pas entendu approcher. Ses cheveux d'onyx pointent dans des angles bizarres, encore plus que d'habitude, et il porte une épaisse barbe qui recouvre son menton et ses joues. Ses lunettes semblent craquelées sur le verre gauche, donnant l'illusion qu'il revient tout juste d'une méchante bataille. Il porte un simple pull à manches longues, celui que Ginny lui a offert à Noël dernier, et un jean molletonné. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

Hermione fronce les sourcils. "Tu m'as fait peur !"

"Désolé", répond Harry en s'appuyant contre la porte. "Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est impoli de fouiller la chambre de quelqu'un sans sa permission ?"

"Ne me parle pas d'impolitesse, Harry Potter." Hermione pointe un doigt accusateur sur lui, le faisant rougir. "Tout le monde est vraiment fâché que tu nous aies posé un lapin ce soir."

"Désolé pour ça."

"Tu sembles faire beaucoup d'excuses, mais tu ne nous as pas donné la moindre explication."

Harry hausse les épaules, impassible. "J'étais... occupé."

"Occupé ?"

"Ouais. Euh... des choses... sont arrivées."

"Des choses sont arrivées ?" La sorcière éclate d'un petit rire désabusé. "Tu sais que je n'y crois pas une seconde, hein ?"

Il est évident, d'après le pli entre les sourcils d'Harry, que son instinct est correct. Il n'a jamais été un très bon menteur, surtout quand il s'agit de lui mentir. Hermione l'examine encore plus.

"Tu fais un peu de lecture légère ?" Elle tient un livre épais relié en cuir, le titre lui hurlant dessus comme une sirène. Harry essaye de paraître nonchalant, mais l'apparition soudaine d'une panique dans ses yeux confirme ses soupçons. L'estomac d'Hermione tombe comme un poids, l'ancrant au sol. Elle n'ose pas bouger. "Harry..."

"Ce n'est rien, Hermione." Il a fait un geste vers les différentes piles de livres. "Ce sont des recherches. Honnêtement. Des trucs d'Auror."

"Depuis quand la Division Auror fait de la recherche ?", elle retourne le livre et lit le titre à haute voix, "Werwölfe Sind Wehrhaft. "Sais-tu même lire l'allemand ?"

Les mâchoires d'Harry se resserrent "Je crois qu'on en a fini, Hermione. Peux-tu juste..." il ferme les yeux. "Peux-tu juste partir ?"

"Je ne vais nulle part ", répond-elle définitivement, debout sur le sol, ancrée. Ses genoux commencèrent à trembler sous sa jupe, mais elle les ignore, l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude coulant dans ses veines. "Montre-moi."

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrent en grands, et il la fixe, abasourdi. "Hein ?"

"Montre-moi", dit-elle encore, cette fois beaucoup plus lentement. "Je ne pars pas d'ici tant que tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je... n'en ai aucune idée de... Je ne-"

"Ne me mens pas, Harry !" Hermione a failli lui jeter le livre à la figure. Son bras se lève en arrière, le livre à la main, prêt à le frapper, mais elle se rattrape au dernier moment et décide que le blesser n'en valait pas la peine. Son bras redescend sur ses genoux, et avec lui, le livre. Des larmes ont commencé à se former. "Je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu aurais dû venir me voir dès que c'est arrivé. Ne sais-tu pas que j'aurais été là pour toi ?"

Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Harry pousse un soupir et baisse le menton. "Hermione... Je devais être sûr... avant de le dire à quiconque..."

"Montre-moi."

Obéissant, et après des années de confiance, Harry traverse la pièce, s'assoit sur le lit à côté d'elle, et saisit sa main, lui donnant une légère pression. "D'accord." Il lui lâche la main et attrape le bas de sa chemise, la soulevant au-dessus de sa tête. Les bras encore dans les manches, exposant ainsi son dos et ses épaules, ainsi que la vilaine blessure, encore rouge et à vif, juste au-dessus de son omoplate droite.

Hermione n'halète pas. Elle ne pleure pas ou n'a pas un mouvement de recul. Elle pose simplement une main apaisante sur le bas du dos d'Harry, regardant la blessure avec une attention clinique. Ses muscles sont tendus sous sa main, alors elle trace de petits cercles le long de son épine dorsale, se penchant plus près pour mieux voir.

"Quand ?" demande-t-elle.

"Il y a un mois." Harry semble se détendre à son contact, se penchant plus près d'elle inconsciemment. "Je suivais cette piste à Naples... Je ne savais pas que j'étais suivi, et cette nuit-là, ils m'ont sauté dessus..."

"Qu'a dit l'Auror Roberts ?" Elle attend une réponse, mais elle n'en a pas reçue. "Harry, tu l'as dit à tes supérieurs, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas."

"Bien sûr que tu le pouvais ! C'est dangereux de garder ça pour toi."

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?" Harry s'écarte, s'éloignant d'elle sur le lit et remet sa chemise en place. "Je sais que c'est risqué, Hermione. Mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr."

"Et... tu l'es ?"

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et frotte ses yeux rougis. Il est si près de pleurer, mais il fait de son mieux pour tenir le coup, comme il l'a toujours fait. S'il y a bien une chose qu'Harry sait faire, c'était de rester cohérent quand les chances s'accumulent contre lui. "Hier soir... "

Hermione tremble à nouveau, mais cette fois pour une tout autre raison. Chaque fibre de son corps veut se jeter sur le lit et enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Elle veut tenir son meilleur ami et lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Elle veut qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'elle sera là quoi qu'il arrive. Mais elle sait, que quoi qu'elle dise, ça ne reprend pas ce qu'on a fait à Harry. Ça ne résout pas son problème qui a changé sa vie.

"Enlève ta chemise, Harry."

Il relève les yeux vers elle, plein de confusion. "Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as entendu. " Elle claque des doigts avec son ton le plus autoritaire. Cela fonctionne, et Harry enleve complètement sa chemise cette fois-ci, la plaçant à côté de lui. Hermione se tenait debout, marchant vers son bureau dans le coin de la pièce. Elle commence à parcourir le contenu, à la recherche d'un objet spécifique. "Le coupe-papier que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire, où tu le gardes ?"

"Oh. Um... dans le tiroir de droite."

Hermione l'ouvre et trouve le coupe-papier, en argent moulé avec un hippogriffe sur la poignée. Elle se retourne et s'approche de lui, remarquant l'expression d'appréhension dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu... ?"

"Tu me fais confiance, Harry ?"

Sa confusion s'est transformée en un doux sourire. "Avec ma vie."

"Tourne-toi, alors."

Hochant de la tête, Harry déglutit et se balance sur le lit, se déplaçant vers le centre, les jambes croisées et le dos exposé. Hermione prend une grande respiration et appuie ses genoux sur le bord du lit, abaissant doucement le coupe-papier en argent sur la blessure d'Harry. Il siffle douloureusement lorsque la chair commence à se sceller, la peau bouillonnant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se répare. Bientôt, tout ce qui reste de l'incident fut deux cicatrices en forme de croissant, opposées l'une à l'autre, des marques de dents. "Contrairement à ce que croient les Moldus, l'argent peut guérir une morsure de loup-garou."

Le mot traîne dans l'air comme une bouffée d'air. La main d'Harry cherche derrière lui et agrippe celle d'Hermione. Surprise, elle laisse tomber le coupe-papier sur le lit entre eux alors qu'Harry tire sa main vers l'avant autour de son épaule, avant qu'il n'enfonce son nez dans sa manche et respire. "Merci."

Ses lèvres tremblent, et un sourire fend son visage. Eh bien, c'est mieux que de le garder à bout de bras, suppose-t-elle. Doucement, elle s'avance sur le lit, posant le coupe-papier derrière elle sur le sol. Il atterrit avec un petit bruit sourd pendant qu'elle pose son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry et chuchote : "De rien."

Ils sont restés assis là un moment, le visage d'Harry enfouit dans sa manche, sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot. Ils n'y sont pas obligés. Leur amitié est profonde et tangible. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry pousse un soupir tremblant qu'Hermione décide de reparler, traçant son pouce sur sa peau nouvellement marquée.

"C'est pour ça que tu as cassé avec Ginny le mois dernier, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Elle mérite mieux."

"Harry, réprimande Hermione, se retirant de son étreinte pour pouvoir ramper de l'autre côté du lit et lui faire face. Elle s'assoit devant lui, les jambes croisées, et prend ses mains dans les siennes. "Remus Lupin était un lycanthrope, et il a vécu une vie très productive. Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça."

"Je ne veux pas dire... Je sais tout ça, Hermione. C'est ce que je fais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est... Gin... elle a assez souffert, tu sais ?"

"Son frère a été attaqué par un loup-garou. Je pense qu'elle comprendrait, de toutes les personnes..."

"Ce n'est pas que ça." Le visage d'Harry s'est remplit d'embarras. "Je... elle _sentait_ différemment."

"Différent ?" Hermione lève un sourcil. C'était un nouveau territoire pour elle. "Comment ça ?"

"C'est comme si, peu importe à quel point je voulais qu'elle sente bon pour moi, c'est… c'est comme si je pouvais sentir ses... phéromones ou quelque chose du genre."

Elle ne peut s'en empêcher, elle glousse.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione !"

"Je suis désolée !" Elle porte sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. "Je... eh bien, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est seulement... t'entendre dire le mot phéromone est un peu amusant..."

"Super. Content de savoir que cela soit amusant pour toi."

Elle se racle la gorge, et force un regard sérieux sur son visage. "Je suis désolée. Vas-y."

"Non, c'est bon."

"Sérieusement, continue. Je ne rirai pas."

"Oublie ça."

"Certainement pas !" Hermione se redresse. "Voyons voir... tu me dis que l'odeur de Ginny ne te plaît pas, et les qualités de loup que tu possèdes maintenant tu embrouilles, car elles ne trouvent plus Ginny sexuellement satisfaisante."

Une légère rougeur s'éparpille sur le nez et les joues d'Harry, et ses yeux s'élargissent. "Bordel de merde. Tu es obligé d'avoir l'air si clinique quand tu le dis ?"

"Je n'y peux rien. C'est fascinant."

Harry rigole. "Il n'y a que toi pour trouver ce genre de chose fascinante, Hermione."

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a plein d'érudits qui seraient intéressés à savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit d'un loup-garou dans la fleur de l'âge."

"Peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Je suis... Harry. D'accord ? Juste Harry."

Son amusement s'effondre et elle mâche sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. "Bien sûr. Je suis désolée. C'est... c'est beaucoup à assimiler, d'un coup."

"Ne me le dit pas", il sourit. Ensuite, Hermione prend sa baguette et la pointe sur son visage. "Euh, qu'est-ce que tu- ?" mais est coupé quand elle agite sa baguette et dit,

"_Oculus Reparo_."

Harry tend la main et ôta ses lunettes, la regardant par-dessus ses verres nouvellement réparés. "Tu es brillant, tu sais."

Elle sourit. "Ce n'est qu'un sort. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir." Elle lui tend la main et lui a pincé le bras.

La main d'Harry se lève et se serre autour de son poing, la tirant vers sa poitrine. Un autre petit sourire orne ses lèvres. "Peut-être que je le connais, mais peut-être, je sais juste que tu les répareras pour moi." Il remet ses lunettes sur son nez et la regarde dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans la façon dont il la regarde cette fois-ci, comme s'il la voit clairement pour la première fois. La main autour de la sienne se serre légèrement, et ses pupilles se dilatent. "Tu es... vraiment belle, Hermione."

C'est à son tour de rougir, et elle baisse la tête, en jetant un coup d'œil vers leurs mains. "Tes hormones vont être déséquilibrées pendant un moment. Surtout si près après une transformation."

"Tu as toujours été belle", lui dit-t-il. "Et tu sens... si bon..."

Le cœur d'Hermione se met à courir, et elle pose sa main libre sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter. "Harry..." La sensation de ses pectoraux sous la paume de sa main, si chaud et si ferme, provoque aussi une augmentation de ses hormones. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'a pas remarqué la façon dont Harry s'est épanoui au cours des dernières années en tant qu'Auror. Sa silhouette maigre a été remplacée par des muscles maigres et ondulants saupoudrés de petites taches de cheveux brun foncé. C'est un spectacle solide et masculin à voir. Pas comme Viktor Krum l'avait été, mais plutôt comme un athlète furtif. Bien sûr, elle ne s'est jamais autorisée à regarder trop longtemps. Harry est son meilleur ami, et il avait été avec Ginny pendant si longtemps...

"Tu le sens aussi, non ?" demande-t-il, dans un murmure.

"C'est... euh... c'est votre physiologie," explique-t-elle, sa bouche soudainement sèche. "C'est juste l'organisation naturelle des hormones dans ton corps après la pleine lune. Beaucoup de lycanthropes sont connus pour être... excités... après une transformation..."

"Je suis « excité », n'est-ce pas ?" Harry taquine Hermione, l'amenant à remuer à sa place sur le lit et à essayer de libérer sa main de la sienne. Il n'a pas bougé cependant, et il a gardé une bonne prise sur elle.

"Tous les signes indiquent que..." dit-elle en faisant un geste vers le bas de son pantalon, tout à fait consciente de la façon dont il se tend dans la zone de l'entrejambe. L'embarras lui envoie un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale, et elle pince sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, murmurant : "Nous devrions te mettre au lit. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine."

Sa respiration accélère alors que ses yeux émeraude étudient son visage avec intérêt. "Tu veux me mettre au lit, Hermione ?"

Il reçoit un coup de poing sur la poitrine. "Arrêtez ça."

Il se met à rire, même si ce n'était pas son timbre habituel. Le fond de sa gorge broie ses cordes vocales comme un mixeur, lui donnant un ton graveleux. Harry, de façon ludique, glisse la main qui est dans son poing le long de sa poitrine et de son abdomen à un rythme éreintant et lent. Son autre main se tend et touche son genou, étendant ses doigts sur la surface comme de l'eau. "Hermione, tu sens vraiment bon..."

"C'est l'odeur de la cuisine maison de Molly, j'imagine", répond-t-elle. La force avec laquelle il la tient est contraignante, et pourtant si douce. Quand sa main atteint son nombril, ses doigts tracent des sillons sur son abdomen et sa respiration s'arrête. Il y a quelque chose de si... charnel dans la façon, dont il la regarde. Hermione n'a jamais été regardée d'une telle manière... comme s'il la dévore juste avec les yeux.

"Merci", dit-il. "Tu es toujours là pour moi, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Elle rougit. "Oui. Je sais." Il lui lâche les mains, et elle pose une main, puis l'autre, sur ses épaules, le poussant à s'allonger sur le lit. Harry y est allé de son plein gré, la tête heurtant son oreiller sans effort. Planant au-dessus de lui, Hermione se penche vers lui et brosse ses lèvres au-dessus de son front, sur sa cicatrice. "Reposes-toi, Harry."

Sa main se lève et effleure contre son coude. "C'est la veille de Noël."

"Je suis au courant." Ils sont maintenant nez à nez.

"Reste avec moi."

"Harry-"

"Juste pour ce soir. Je ne... je ne veux pas être seule. S'il te plaît."

* * *

La suite bientôt ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voila la fin tant attendue. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais été douée pour dire non à Harry, surtout quand il s'agissait de le réconforter. Alors, elle hocha la tête et se glissa à côté de lui. Ils ont enroulé les couvertures autour d'eux, et Harry a mis son bras sous son cou, la tenant contre lui. Hermione n'avait pas partagé de lit avec Harry depuis leur fuite pendant la seconde guerre sorcière. Les nuits qui ont suivi le départ de Ron, il y avait eu des soirées de froid glacial, où Harry et elle avaient dû dormir dans le même lit pour préserver leur chaleur corporelle. C'était si innocent, à l'époque, mais ce soir, cela ne l'était en aucun cas. Ses doigts montaient et descendaient le long de son bras alors qu'il baissait les stores et soufflait sur toutes les bougies sauf une avec un geste de l'autre main.

"Tu deviens vraiment bon avec la magie sans baguette", a-t-elle fait remarquer.

"J'avais un bon enseignant", répondit-il.

Elle a souri. "Je suis content de savoir que tu avais prêté attention."

"Je ne veux pas en parler à Ron... à propos de tout ça. Pas encore."

"Tu allais le dire à l'un d'entre nous ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'arrêta, considérant sa réponse. Puis il dit : "Je savais que tu le découvrirais avant tout le monde. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire des recherches avant toi. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un idiot à propos de ma propre condition."

"Harry..."

"Je ne fais que taquiner. En quelque sorte." Il l'a serrée contre lui. "Je suis content que tu sois venue ce soir."

"Moi aussi."

Il fit une autre pause, et ensuite, "Voudrais-tu venir... dans l'autre sens ?" (1)

Hermione se mit debout dans le lit et regarda Harry avec un air renfrogné. "Harry !" Elle a ramassé l'oreiller derrière lui et l'a frappé au visage avec.

Il a ri attrapant l'oreiller et le jeta par terre. "Je suis désolé, Hermione ! Je n'y peux rien ! Je suis... « excité » comme tu dis."

"Je devrais peut-être y aller."

"Oh, allez. Je ne fais que m'amuser. Tu sais, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ta meilleure amie découvre ton plus sombre secret avant même que tu puisses l'assimiler, cela peut vraiment te mettre la tête dans le brouillard." Il l'a frappée sur son côté. "Trop maline pour ton propre bien."

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit", elle a roulé des yeux, le poussant en retour.

"Ne te méprends pas, je pense que votre intelligence est incroyable. J'aimerais être aussi intelligent que toi. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à deviner beaucoup de choses."

"J'imagine que ta vie doit être moins ennuyeuse, puisque tu ne peux jamais rien comprendre par toi-même !"

Harry se roula sur le côté et posa une main sur son ventre. "Très drôle." Puis il lui enfonça ses doigts dans son estomac et se mit à la chatouiller impitoyablement, obligeant Hermione à se retourner et à jeter sa tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire.

"Ahaha ! Stop ! Stop ! Stop !" Elle ricana, fermant les yeux alors que les endorphines inondaient son cerveau. L'instant d'après, la main sur son ventre avait cessé de bouger alors que Harry fermait ses dents autour de son lobe et le tirait tendrement.

Confuse, Hermione était si confuse. Et submergée. Et... oh, ça fait du bien. Un gémissement involontaire lui échappa alors que la paume de la main d'Harry appuyait contre son nombril, les doigts écartés. Il a lâché son lobe pour lécher doucement la coquille de son oreille et lui chuchoter : "Tu as le plus beau des sourires."

La paume de sa main s'enfonçait fermement dans son abdomen pendant que ses doigts la caressaient. Sa bouche trouva la peau juste sous son oreille, et elle commença à traîner des baisers chauds et sensuels dans son cou.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait, mais son corps réagissait positivement, appréciant la peau lisse des lèvres d'Harry et l'humidité de sa langue. Son haleine fantôme contre sa peau, la séduisait.

"Mmm..." elle s'est entendu gémir quand sa langue a léché à son pouls. "C'est... c'est..."

" Shh," dit-il, "Ça te plaît ?"

"Oui-oui..."

"Bien." Un doux baiser sous sa mâchoire fut sa récompense. "C'est bien, Hermione." La façon dont Harry a prononcé son nom était comme s'il marmonnait un sort magnifique. Elle ne savait pas que son nom pouvait paraître si attrayant sur la langue de quelqu'un. "Je vais continuer maintenant, d'accord ?"

Timidement, et contre son meilleur jugement, elle hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, Harry enroula son bras autour de son ventre et et se pelotonna sur le côté, lui faisant face, et la recula jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en cuillère. Leurs corps s'emboîtent comme deux pièces d'un puzzle ; ses jambes imbriquaient derrière les siennes de la même façon que le reste de son corps. Il poussa ses boucles sur le côté et recommença à lui embrasser le cou, cette fois avec beaucoup plus de zèle.

"C'est tes hormones qui parlent," essaya-t-elle de le raisonner, alors même que sa main serpentait sous sa chemise et caressait son ventre tonique.

"Je m'en fous", murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

"Tu n'es pas _vraiment_ attiré par moi."

Le bras autour d'elle se raidit, et elle fut ramenée encore plus près de lui. "J'ai _toujours_ été attiré par toi." La preuve évidente de son attraction était pressée contre le derrière d'Hermione, prouvant son point de vue. "Tu me fais toujours sortir la confiture" (2), lui dit-il en léchant l'arrière de son cou, "Crois-moi," sa main libre bougea vers l'arrière de son cou et saisit les cheveux sur sa nuque, "Et il n'y a pas eu un moment où je ne t'ai pas appréciée". Il a bougé conte elle". Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'apprécie."

"C'est juste le loup en toi."

"Eh bien, le loup en moi veut être en toi aussi."

C'était peut-être les mots, ou la façon dont Harry les a grognés contre son épaule, ou la chaleur de son corps, ou la manière presque animale avec laquelle il l'a tenue contre lui, mais Hermione a senti un flot d'humidité se déverser entre ses jambes et a rougi au magenta. "Harry..."

La main sur son ventre traînait vers le bas, plus bas, jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa jupe. Puis, il a inhalé. "Tu es déjà si mouillé pour moi." Il lui a mordu l'épaule à travers son chemisier. "Elle sur le chemin. Enlève-la pour moi."

"Je-"

"_Maintenant_." Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais c'était certainement une demande. Une à laquelle Harry voulait qu'elle obéisse. Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti cela, être pressée contre quelqu'un qui avait peu ou pas de maîtrise de soi. Etait-ce que cela venait des instincts charnels d'Harry et de la testostérone qui, sans doute, pulsait en lui en ce moment même, ou était-ce que cette tension sexuelle avait toujours existé, sous la surface, attendant juste une excuse pour se faire connaître ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela a poussé Hermione à descendre à la recherche du bas de sa chemise et à la tirer vers le haut. Harry l'aida avec le reste, en le faisant glisser sur ses bras et sa tête avant de la jeter par-dessus le lit.

Une fois de plus, Hermione s'est retrouvée entraînée par les bras puissants d'Harry, cette fois pour se faire rouler sur le dos alors qu'il grimpait sur elle, la clouant sur le matelas à l'aide du poids de ses jambes autour de ses hanches. De là, il la fixa, ses pupilles emportées par le désir, sa respiration soulevant un voile de convoitise sur ses traits. Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure absorbant la texture crémeuse de sa peau jusqu'à son soutien-gorge noir.

"Ça aussi, ça doit partir", dit-il en souriant, poussant vers le soutien-gorge. Quand il a essayé de l'enlever, en tirant violemment sur l'avant pour le déchirer, Hermione le frappa sur le bras et lui dit : "C'est cher !" Les deux se mirent à rire. Elle ne savait pas que cela lui semblerait si... naturel d'être en dessous de lui comme ça. Elle était si à l'aise.

"Désolé", sourit-il. "Tu veux te retourner, alors ? Je serai gentil."

"Devons-nous faire cela ?"Elle s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure et regarda Harry se tortiller à la vue.

"Je suis tout à fait pour", lui répondit-il, tendant la main pour prendre sa joue en coupe. C'était chaud et familier, et ça faisait fondre Hermione de l'intérieur. Il y avait un soupçon d'Harry l'humain qui perçait à travers l'extérieur de ce nouveau côté lupin. Cela l'a mise à l'aise et elle hocha la tête. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle savait qu'elle ne reculerait pas maintenant. Même si c'était soudain et _interdit_. Après tout, la route des amis qui menait vers quelque chose de plus était toujours pavée de bonnes intentions, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune garantie que cela ne part pas dans un gâchis. Alors pourquoi permettait-elle que cela se produise ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir la raison et lui dire d'aller se coucher, et qu'elle le verrait demain matin ?

Peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait ce genre de satisfaction sexuelle depuis très, _très_ longtemps.

Peut-être parce qu'elle aimait secrètement ce nouveau côté d'Harry, si audacieux et autoritaire.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de raison.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire qu'elle était complètement d'accord, Harry glissa sa main de sa joue vers l'arrière de son cou et l'inclina vers le haut, l'exposant. Puis il se pencha vers l'avant et lui captura la gorge dans un florilège de baisers excitants et sensuels. Il était vraiment comme un loup dévorant sa proie en ce moment, et Hermione gémissait en dessous de lui, les yeux se fermant et le dos s'arquant vers l'avant. Le rude auror glissa son bras libre sous elle et, d'un geste rapide, détacha son soutien-gorge et le tira vers l'avant. L'air froid frappa sa poitrine, et Hermione sursauta, son dos tombant contre le lit, permettant à Harry de glisser les bretelles du sous-vêtement sur ses bras et de le tenir entre eux avec fierté. "Oh, regarde. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te retourner après tout." Puis il jeta le vêtement par-dessus son épaule et captura les lèvres d'Hermione dans un baiser velouté.

Ses mains trouvèrent ses cheveux et sa langue trouva son chemin contre la sienne. Il avait un goût de thé à la menthe et sentait comme une énergie chargée sexuellement. Son corps attira son attention alors qu'il épinglait un bras, puis l'autre, autour de sa tête, l'encadrant. Entre deux baisers, il attrapa ses lèvres entre ses dents et la mordilla. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les douces boucles de ses cheveux, faisant tournoyer les boucles de couleur café autour de ses doigts.

"Mmm..." il cassa le baiser pour brosser son nez contre son oreille. "Je peux sentir à quel point tu es _stimulé_e. Je peux entendre ton pouls battre sous la surface de ta peau. Et ton goût", il lui lécha le cou, "délicieux".

"Dieu..." Hermione sursauta, serrant ses cheveux plus fort.

"Puis-je goûter le reste de toi, Hermione ?"

"Oui", s'est-elle entendu dire entre deux halètements.

Harry voyagea plus bas, mordant sa clavicule. "Ron était un idiot. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux." Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son sternum, se reposant entre ses seins qui se soulevaient sous la force de son souffle. Il a traîné son nez sur sa peau et balaya son mamelon gauche avant de le capturer entre ses dents.

"Merlin", gémit Hermione alors qu'il faisant rouler le petit bourgeon entre ses dents. Il tira sur la petite bosse, la faisant durcir au maximum de son potentiel. Quand il commença à battre le mamelon de sa langue, tout en suçant et en massant sa poitrine, Hermione fut perdue et frotta ses hanches contre la sienne, suppliant, "Ne t'arrête pas, Harry. Mon Dieu ... c'est incroyable ..."

À son grand désarroi, Harry arrêta ses soins, mais seulement pour se déplacer vers l'autre sein et répéter les mêmes mouvements, ce qui fit frémir de plaisir la brune en dessous de lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée de cette manière, oui, elle avait eu des amants, mais aucun n'avait agi à un tel désir primitif de lui faire plaisir. Elle sentait l'humidité entre ses jambes, sachant que c'était Harry qui l'avait rendue ainsi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela a rendu l'événement encore plus excitant. Il connaissait ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses faiblesses et ses forces. Il savait presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la jeune sorcière, et maintenant... maintenant il la connaîtrait entièrement.

Quand il eut terminé d'adorer ses seins, Harry traîna sa langue au centre de son estomac, dans le creux de son nombril, et plus loin encore jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le bord de sa jupe. Se léchant ses lèvres, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit : "Écarte les cuisses pour moi." Alors qu'Hermione le faisait, Harry sourit, heureux de son obéissance. "Gentille fille."

"Gentille fille ?" pensa-t-elle. "Oh, c'était tout à fait trop chaud.

Puis Harry déplaça lentement sa jupe vers le haut de ses cuisses, révélant ce qu'il y avait dessous, un mince tissu de soie noire. Il se déplaça entre ses jambes, en brossant sa barbe contre sa cuisse. "Je le voulais depuis très longtemps ", l'entendit-elle dire alors qu'il accrochait ses pouces sous le tissu de sa culotte et la tirait vers le bas. "Si longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas..." Frustré, il déchira le tissu aux coutures. Puis il porta le vêtement sur son visage et en respira son arôme. "Mon Dieu, Hermione. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher." L'instant d'après, il enroula ses deux bras toniques autour de ses cuisses, inclinant ses hanches vers le haut avant de prendre son prix dans sa bouche.

Hermione frissonna alors que sa langue chaude entrait en contact avec ses doux plis. Lorsque les premières saveurs arrivèrent sur sa langue, elles lui firent manger comme si c'était son dernier repas ; il était le prédateur dans ses actions, léchant avidement sa vulve mouillée et traînant sa langue sur son clitoris palpitant. Le garçon timide qu'elle connaissait de Poudlard était parti et, à sa place, se trouvait un homme fort et confiant, plein de testostérone déchaînée et dont ses objectifs étaient le plaisir et la soumission d'Hermione Granger.

"Harry !" s'écria-t-elle en lui tirant les cheveux et en s'émerveillant devant sa langue habile. "C'est ça, c'est ça. Juste là. Oooh, bon sang..."

Harry fit tourbillonner doucement sa langue sur son clito avant de l'embrasser. "Je pourrais manger ta chatte toute la nuit", confessa-t-il avec une exaltation ardente. Hermione rougit d'un rouge pourpre, et elle était reconnaissante pour le faible éclairage qui le cachait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Harry avec un vocabulaire aussi vilain, et c'était positivement... délicieux. Délicieux comme la façon dont il a continué à stimuler son clitoris avec sa langue pendant qu'il lovait un, doigt à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Oh, Circé !" Hermione lança sa tête en arrière et se déplaça contre son doigt, l'enfonçant davantage en elle, la faisait gémir. Harry balança son doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, la remplissant jusqu'à son articulation. Puis, il chercha le faisceau de tissu mou à l'intérieur d'elle tout en léchant sa chatte avec une minutie éblouissante. Lorsqu'il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt, il le trouva, et Hermione hurla doucement, les hanches secouées et les yeux fermés.

"Gémis pour moi", il l'encouragea. Son doigt commença à se recroqueviller à l'intérieur d'elle encore et encore, bougeant ses hanches et l'amenant à broyer son clito sur sa langue.

Hermione était en extase. "Harry... oh, Harry, tu vas... me faire..." Elle ne savait pas comment il l'avait fait sortir si vite d'elle, mais ses murs se serrèrent autour de son doigt tandis que sa langue s'élançait rapidement sur son clitoris par des mouvements rapides.

Les étoiles éclatent derrière ses yeux, et Hermione hurla de plaisir, les jambes tremblantes, la peau légèrement humide de la rosée de son euphorie.

Harry continua à enfoncer son doigt en elle, léchant partout où il le pouvait pour la goûter au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait. "Encore une fois", chuchota-t-il contre son bouton sensible avant de recommencer tout le processus. Cette fois, il a glissé un deuxième doigt dans son passage trempé et a accéléré le rythme. Alors qu'il claquait des doigts en elle, il murmura à Hermione Granger les choses les plus érotiques qui lui aient jamais été dites.

"Toutes ces nuits à fuir, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de te faire gémir comme ça. J'avais l'habitude de me toucher la nuit pendant que tu dormais, en pensant à ce que cela ferait de te voir penché sur le lit avec ma bite en toi. Ça te plairait, Hermione ? Tu veux la prendre par-derrière et me laisser te montrer toutes les années qu'on a perdues ?"

"Oui. Putain, oui, s'il te plaît..."

Soudainement, Hermione était sur le ventre avant même de pouvoir réfléchir. Harry l'avait retournée, léchant la douceur de son jus sur ses doigts pendant qu'il le faisait. Sa force était stupéfiante et inhumaine alors qu'il levait ses hanches et la forçait à se mettre à quatre pattes. Hermione n'avait pas la force -ni la volonté- de discuter. Au lieu de cela, elle a ouvertement embrassé cette conquête sexuelle, pleinement plongée dans les sensations. L'instant d'après, Harry la gifla fortement sur le cul et lui serra la hanche de manière possessive. Il y avait le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture qui se détachait et le brassage du tissu. "_Ma_ Hermione." Il ne sonnait pas du tout comme lui-même, mais plutôt comme la créature sauvage piégée sous la surface. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et de dur appuyer contre son entrée, et Hermione appuya une main sur la tête de lit juste au moment où il avançait et entrait en elle.

"Ah !" Ses yeux se refermèrent quand elle sentit toute la sensation de sa bite en elle. Habituée à la lenteur, il y eut une torsion dans son estomac quand elle se fit remplir d'un seul coup ; c'était le genre de sensation que l'on ressentait quand on tombait d'une très grande hauteur. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Harry derrière elle alors qu'il caressait sa colonne vertébrale d'une main.

"Putain." Les doigts de sa hanche se sont enfoncés plus profondément. "Si... serrée... "Il revint à la raison un moment, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser le long de son épaule. "Est-ce que... ça va ?" Il y avait à nouveau son côté humain. Il a fallu tout ce qu'elle avait pour ne pas mendier.

"Bouge, Harry, chuchota-t-elle, j'en ai besoin. Ne me taquine pas."

Il lui léchait lentement le cou avec précision, puis balança ses hanches vers l'avant. Hermione saisit le drap du lit en dessous d'elle, prenant jusqu'au dernier centimètre de lui.

"Ouiiii..." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et elle jeta son regard par-dessus son épaule, attrapant ses yeux. Il y avait un léger rougissement le long de ses joues, mais autrement il semblait tout à fait à l'aise sur le moment, se penchant en avant pour brosser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Comment tu le veux ? Doux ?" Il s'est penché vers le haut et a roulé les hanches en de lents mouvements circulaires. "Ou dur ?" Il claqua brusquement ses hanches, ce qui obligea Hermione à laisser échapper un cri aigu et à tomber sur ses coudes. "Oh, je pense que la dame aime que ça soit dur." Il eut un petit rire amusé avant de l'enfoncer encore une fois, son sac claquant contre son clitoris à chaque mouvement.

Hermione ne pouvait ni penser, ni goûter, ni sentir, ni voir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de sentir Harry la remplir encore et encore de sa bite de la manière la plus brutale et la plus exquise possible. Elle gémissait comme une pute et se sentait deux fois plus vulnérable. Mais être vulnérable autour d'Harry n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le pensait. Elle lui faisait confiance pour sa vie, et lui pour la sienne. C'était logique qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance avec ça aussi. Alors, elle céda à ses désirs primaires et laissa le sentiment l'emporter.

"Mmm... putain, Harry... "

"Tu es si belle comme ça, Hermione." _Clac_ ! Il la frappa durement sur les fesses. "Tu devrais la prendre comme une bonne fille. Tu es ma bonne fille, n'est-ce pas ?"

"O-oui ! Je suis ta bonne fille." Elle s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

"Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Harry !"

"N'est-ce pas ?"

"N'importe quoi !" elle sursauta quand il lui empoigna les cheveux. "Tout ce que tu veux."

"Je veux que tu sois vilaine." La main dans ses cheveux, il poussa son visage dans l'oreiller, forçant son cul à s'élever encore plus. "C'est la veille de Noël, Hermione. Je pense que tu as besoin d'être mise sur la liste des vilaines filles pour une fois."

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle entendait tous les jours de Harry James Potter ! Hermione senti tout son corps s'exciter pendant qu'il la baisait fort dans le lit.

"Mhmm... !" elle accepta. "Punis-moi, Harry. J'ai été si vilaine !"

"Putain..." Harry poussa à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, la menant au bord du gouffre. La stimulation de ses couilles qui claquait contre son clitoris et l'angle où il la frappait la mise en route vers sa dernière ascension.

"Si près... mmm... fait moi venir... Dieu, je veux... oh... Dieu, oui ! OUI !"

Une fois de plus, Hermione tomba dans l'abîme du plaisir, criant le nom d'Harry. Il grogna pendant que ses murs se serrèrent autour de sa queue, et avec une dernière violente poussée, il vint aussi, se déversant à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Herm...ione..." Son haleine était peu profonde alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre son dos. Le silence de la pièce était seulement entrecoupé par leurs halètements. La sueur scintillait sur leurs fronts. Ils s'étaient littéralement baisés comme des idiots, parce que quand Harry est tombé à côté d'elle sur le lit, il s'est mis à rire. Hermione aussi, et bientôt toute la pièce fut remplie de leurs rires.

"Pourquoi ris-tu ?" lui cria-t-elle entre deux rires, cachant son visage sous un oreiller pour cacher son rougissement.

Harry avait un sourire digne d'un écolier quand il répondit : "C'est juste... ce que j'ai dit... la liste des vilains enfants ?"

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil depuis le dessous l'oreiller et sourit. Même après avoir atteint l'orgasme, elle n'a toujours pas ressenti l'embarras qu'elle pensait ressentir après avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec son meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça, c'était... paisible.

"Pratiquement un Casanova", elle s'est moquée. Harry accrocha un bras autour de son ventre et la tira vers lui, cette fois poitrine contre poitrine. Tous leurs rires s'éteignirent alors qu'il frotta son nez contre sa joue et sourit.

"Merci," dit-il.

"... pour le sexe ?"

"Eh bien, je voulais dire pour être venu voir comment j'allais. Pour être là pour moi et ne pas t'être enfuie." Il a fait une pause, puis il a souri. "Mais je peux te remercier aussi pour le sexe, si tu veux."

Elle a mis sa tête sur sa poitrine et dit : "Je serai toujours là pour toi, Harry."

Harry réfléchit à ses paroles et l'a prise dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. "Je sais, Hermione. Et j'adore ça... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi." Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et inhala l'odeur de ses cheveux. "Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on vient de faire."

Les coins des lèvres d'Hermione s'élevèrent vers le haut. "Moi non plus." Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Et je comprends pourquoi c'est arrivé." Son côté rationnel surgit, et elle ajouta rapidement, "Ton état va forcément te faire traverser des boucles hormonales, et j'espère que tu ne penses pas que j'ai profité de toi dans ton état actuel."

"Profiter de moi ?" Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. "C'est moi qui ai profité de toi, Hermione."

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu ne l'as pas fait. Honnêtement, je-" Oh, _là_, c'était de l'embarras ! Ça a certainement pris du temps, n'est-ce pas ? "J'ai aimé."

Harry a souri. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Alors... Je suppose qu'il y a des avantages à ce côté lupin en moi ?" Il leva un sourcil suggestif, et Hermione le frappa sur la joue avec son doigt.

"Ne prends pas la grosse tête, maintenant."

"Moi ? L'élu ? Jamais." Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis son visage devint sérieux, et il glissa un doigt sous son menton, brossant son pouce contre sa joue. "Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour t'inviter à prendre un café... ou... ?"

"Je déteste le café."

"Reste, alors ?" Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir. "Je te promets que je te laisserai m'engueuler dans la matinée, que tu pourras me faire la leçon et que tu pourras me gronder pour ne l'avoir dit à personne. Je te laisserai me réprimander et tout. Mais juste... reste."

Hermione n'a jamais pu dire non à Harry. Pas avec ces doux yeux d'émeraude et ce sourire asymétrique. C'était son Harry. Et elle l'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup.

"Bien sûr, je vais rester", chuchota-t-elle. "Demain, c'est Noël, après tout."

"Pas seulement ce soir", Harry secoua la tête. "S'il te plaît, Hermione. Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux m'en sortir sans toi."

Hermione se pencha en avant, posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et s'enroula dans ses bras. "Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, Harry Potter. Et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant."

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour exprimer votre ressenti.

Bonne continuation !

* * *

(1) Ici, l'auteur fait un jeu de mot avec les sens du verbe come. En anglais, on emploie I'm coming pour signifier je viens (à un endroit) mais aussi pour dire je vais jouir.

(2) Je ne suis absolument pas sûr d'avoir bien compris et traduit cette phrase : _"You're always getting me out of jams,"_. Si quelqu'un peut m'aider cela sera avec grand plaisir.


End file.
